parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 7
Here is part seven of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(Meanwhile, at the ship, Neptuna is disappointed that Razor has escaped. So he swims around the ship, hoping for him to appear on deck. In the cabin, Razor has caught a cold from all that swimming, along with a headache from bumping his head on Skull Rock. He has a blanket wrapped around him, a hot water bottle on his head, and his feet in a bucket of hot water.) *Admiral Razorbeard: Oh, that cursed Rayman Pan. Making a fool out of me. I... Just... (sneezes) (He splashes his face in the water) Oh, my head! (Meanwhile, a hammering sound is annoying him. Lackey is hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door) *Amos Slade: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! (stops singing) Your hot water, Lackey! *Lackey: (shushes him) The poor doctor has a splittng headache. We mustn't annoy him. (As soon as Razor pokes his head out of the door, Lackey accidentally hits his head with the hammer and sends Razor falling back in his chair with one foot in the water bucket and the other foot out. Lackey enters Razor's room and see him smiling goofily) Well, your sneakiness, it's nice to see you smiling again! (puts the captain's other foot in the water bucket) Brings back the good old days when we were living our healthy normal lives, (takes out a thermometer, shakes it, and puts it in Razor's mouth.) scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, your nastiness, why don't we put to sea again? (takes the water kettle and pours a lot Dr. Robotnik's feet) You know, there's trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble! I wouldn't want this to go any father, but the cook told us... That the first mate told him... That he heard that Rayman has banished Cream. (At that instant, as the thermometer breaks, Razor bumps his head against the wall, yelling. As Lackey falls backwards, Razor, really angry, grabs Lackey by his chest) *Admiral Razorbeard: WHY YOU INCOMPETENT IMBECIBLE, I--- (realizes what Lackey just said) Did you say Rayman has banished Cream? *Lackey: Aye-aye, your rottenness. Yes. *Admiral Razorbeard: But why? *Lackey: On account of Coco, your meanesss. Cream tried to do an inch, she said. Cream's terrible jealous. *Admiral Razorbeard: Well, well! *Lackey: That's why we ought to leave, your ruthlesness. This ain't to place for a respectable pirate. *Admiral Razorbeard: That's boys! That's it! *Lackey: I'm glad you agree, Captain. *Admiral Razorbeard: Quick! Lackey, grab my coat, and grab my hooks! *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! *Admiral Razorbeard: (put his clothes on) Ah, yes! A jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! *Lackey: (presenting Razor hooks) Here you are, your best suit, sir. And here's your hooks! *Admiral Razorbeard: (takes of his silver hook and puts on his golden hook) If we impress the rabbit, convince her that we're eager to help her set a charter course to reveal certain (puts a ruby ring on the gold hook) hiding place! *Lackey: Well, this hiding is the established main center. I'll set out courses! (as Lackey runs out the cabin, Razor grabs him and pokes him in the chest) *Admiral Razorbeard: And where do you think you are going? *Lackey: To tell the boys we sailed in through the tide today. *Admiral Razorbeard: (shakes his head) Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Cream, and bring her to me. (drops Lackey and yells in his face) UNDERSTAND?!! *Lackey: Aye-aye, Sir. (hops in the row boat and paddles for the shore.) Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts